The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency (RF) antennas and, more particularly, to electronically reconfigurable antennas that can be used, for example, for radar sensing and RF communications.
The currently typical approach of phased array antenna design practices and implementing antenna array technologies may be characterized as “siloed” array system development, procurement, and sustainment that is heavily compartmentalized. Instead of a large undertaking focusing on a traditional, monolithic array system, an approach is needed that can be implemented in elemental and large scale integration.
Transmit-receive (TX-RX) antenna arrays tend to constitute a highly targeted one-off design effort that produces a unique product for each application with little consideration for design re-use. An approach that is scalable and customizable for each application, without a full redesign for each application space is needed in which as much as 70% to 80% of an array's development cycle cost is built-in, in the sense that re-use of previously existing components and design can save 70% to 80% compared to a one-off design that produces a unique product application.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.